Cyberstuck
by jadedcobaltgildedjade
Summary: An advanced civilization is finding it's people mysteriously being removed from the city. Unbeknownst to the normal citizens, in their normal city exists about 3% of the population, a psi population. These psionics are being hunted, for what reasons no one knows. Solkat being main ship, with a lot of others mentioned, normal and crack.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"S o where is our target hiding Terezi?" A woman said to her friend, the woman playing with dice in one hand, her other hand, which appeared to be a machine glowing with an interface that showed a hologram of a map. "Yes! dead fucker! I win!" She said as her friend, the woman sitting there drinking a smoothie finally looked up.

"He's here now." She said. The woman breathed in deeply before talking again. "He's hiding out about 30 yards to your left." The woman cackled slightly "Why can't all of our jobs be this easy?"

"Be careful of what you say Ter. Our target has evaded us for weeks now. Vris, are you ready to seize him?" The voice said, showing on a holographic screen of a conversation with a man who appeared to be on the rooftops.

"Ready when you are Eridan. Do you have the kid in your sights?" Vris asked as she blinked, locking onto her target. "He's not hiding well. I wonder what gives."

"Maybe he has a partner. Best to apprehend both of them. The more subjects the happier Scratch will be. " Terezi said as she stood up. "Let's go." With that both girls lefts their seats, moving in and out of the crowd in pursuit of their target. After a few minutes of following this kid Terezi messaged Vris' glasses. " He caught onto us, move now. I'll try to get height to survey him." Terezi said as she ran over quickly, feeling the stairs as she ran up them, getting to the roof quickly, where she could follow the target.

"Got it!" Vris said as she broke off into a run, sprinting at the target, a pistol in her hand. She had made sure to set it to stun before she had went hunting, so that they could bring the target back to the doc. _Calm down Vriska, Now's the time to show your skills. Prove you're the best, not that cocky asshole on his roof._ She thought as she ran at her target.

"Hey... Eridan." A voice called out on Eridan's glasses as he stopped looking through his scope, pressing the button on his glasses to start the conversation.

"Yes Fef?"

"What are you doing?" She asked, sounding depressed. Eridan sighed. He knew that for weeks now Feferi had been depressed. It started when Ar had died. Despite his best efforts he knew he could not help her fill the void of her best friend's passing.

"Just working with Vris and Ter" He stuttered out, sighing slightly.

"Can...you come over and see me please? I want to talk to someone." Eridan thought and nodded his head.

"Okay. Vris and Ter, you're on your own. Empress wants me." Eridan said as he departed quickly, jumping building to building to see his sister.

"Hey" she said, seeing him walk into her room. "How are you brother?" She said, curling her legs beneath her as she looked at Eridan. He smiled and sat on the bed next to her, hugging and holding her close to him. "I miss you brother. Please don't ever leave me okay?" she said as she hugged him. He merely nodded as he held her.

"The target is in range. I'm ready to get him." A woman said, standing there in a dress, a coat over her top as she prepared to move. she moved over and hid herself, waiting for her target to make himself shown, her eyes watching the way that he was going to enter from.

"Got him now!" Vriska said as she chased the teenager into a corner, her pistol out and pointed at the target. "Stand still dude. You're coming with me. The doc wants you, and I've been hired to get you." She said. Slowly the teenager turned around to look at her, his dark skin almost seeming to fade into the darkness. The only way that Vriska knew he was standing there was the bright red eyes that he had. She smiles as he walked over, but stopped as she saw a bright glow. "Who the fuck?"

"Hello Ma'am." The woman said, standing there, her tan skin starting to glow brightly, before reaching a bright white. "come with me young man." She said as she grabbed him. "Now hold on I have not done this in a long time." She grabbed him as a bright light ensued, surrounding them before the light vanished, showing that the woman, and Vriska's target where nowhere to be found. "What the fucking hell?"

"Hey Bro!" A teenager yelled from his room, moving his head from his computers.

"What is it Dave?" His brother returned, walking into the room. "You didn't have to yell."

"Whatever. Hey can you take me to John's? " He asked.

"Why would I take time out of my day to take you to your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Fuck you nevermind." Dave said, taking his shades off and replacing with a different pair.

"Ya no. You are not taking that board out." his brother said, putting his hand out.

"Try to stop me." He smirked as he pressed a button on his glasses, the glasses turning on as his hoverboard flew over to him. He quickly jumped on it and flew off, with his glasses messaging his boyfriend. "Hey John. I'll be at your house in about five."

"Okay Dave. That sounds awesome. I'll be finished by then." His boyfriend's face popped up on screen, his buckteeth showing slightly as he smiled, his eyes closed however. _Hehe. he's doing that astral shit again._ Dave said as he flew over, hearing a loud roar behind him.

"DAVID INSUFFERABLE STRIDER!" He yelled, flying at Dave on his own board, a glowing energy sword in his hand. Dave looked at his older brother before arcing his board up, his hand touching the bracelet on the other hand, materializing his own sword. _Bring it on brother _Dave thought as Dirk flew at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dave! Get back to the house now!" Dirk yelled as he flew at his brother again. Dave thought he was clever in that instant, moving the board to distract his brother while countering, but Dave forgot that Dirk taught him that move. Dave found his counter stopped before he could fully execute it, and then found himself before carried off by his brother

"Bro. What the fuck!?" Dave yelled, seeing as his brother was carrying him away to John's house.

"You do not have permission to use one of my damn boards. Now make your make out with your boyfriend nice and enjoyable cause I'm not letting you out of the house for a while." He said as he threw Dave into the window that John had opened.

"Ouch...hey Dave. Hey Dirk." John said. He stood there in his normal hoodie, phone in his hand as he messaged Dave's glasses. Dave turned the glasses off, allowing him to see his boyfriend fully.

"Hey. So what's up?"

"Well, we need to get on the server to see." John said, as he pressed a button on his phone, running some program. The program was a client program devised by the group's computer person and John, set up to allow them private chatting with their friends. Dave looked at the program as it requested a nametag. _Nametag, Ip, what else does this damn thing want_ Dave laughed to himself as John typed in both of their normal identifiers, "Turntechgodhead and Ectobiologist."

Tg&Eb joined the chat

Cg: TOOK YOU GUYS LONG ENOUGH!

Tg: yo dude. shut up. what's going on?

Eb: Ya. what is going on that you told me to call Tg?

Ga: I Believe I Can Explain. About Ten Minutes Ago I Rescued A Psionic From Two People.

Eb: What do you mean by that?

"Damnit John. You promised that you'd stop getting involved in this shit." Dave said, pissed that his boyfriend is still involved with his friend's shit.

"I didn't know till just now!" John said.

"Then why where you going all Astral and shit while I was at house?"

"...I...how did you know that?" John asked.

"I can tell! And let me guess, "Hey john! use your fucking powers to play eye in the sky for us." He said pissed.

John was about to respond when a loud beep was heard. The two looked over and saw that Kanaya had left them a giant message explaining the psionic she found. The pair sighed after reading it and Dave said that he'd take John to the hideout.

"Dirk. Please-" Dave began but was cut off.

"Be happy my man asked of this. otherwise the answer would've been no." Dirk said as he threw the rocketboard at John.

Kanaya finished typing her message and walked over to the man sitting on the couch in her mansion, aka the hideout. She smiled and sat down by him, holding a wet towel. "Hello young man. I'm Kanaya. And you?" She looked at the young man, who stared at her for a while.

"how did we get here? and why were you glowing?" He asked, confused about everything.

"Oh goodness. I'm sorry. I forgot to allow you to see with my powers as well. With my powers, I am able to bend light, in process appearing invisible. I have little practice with other people however, so I guess you could not see me. My apologies. I took us to my house."

"Okay. I am Solluxander" The teen finally said, lisping slightly.

"Hello Solluxander. I hope you know you are safe here from those two agents." Kanaya paused as she cleaned the young man before her. She paused, looking at his arms and seeing the cuts that lined them before looking at his body. "How long have you been being chased?" She asked

"A month. Those scars, came from elsewhere"

Kanaya nodded quietly, wiping down the cuts also, noticing a few were newer, seeming to have been made the day before at latest. "Be careful to bandage yourself. Prevent infection Solluxander."

He looked at her in shock as she wiped the cuts, not scolding him on the cuts, but only on the possibility of infection. _Why did she say that? Why does she care? must be my powers_ he thought to himself.

"My friends will be here soon. Please be nice to them okay?" Kanaya said as she walked over and grabbed a small glass of wine for herself to wait. Solluxander looked at her in shock.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I will be 17 next month." She stated softly. "As a fellow psionic, you should understand how our kind have...vices to keep ourselves sane." She added solemnly. The doorbell rang, causing both members to jump and look over. Kanaya placed the glass down before walking over, elegantly walking to the door and opening up to see two of the five people that were supposed to meet up today here. She moved by, letting Karkat and Nepeta.

"We're here." John said, as the two flew down to the house. They saw that Karkat and Nepeta had already entered into the house and followed after. "Hey guys." John said

"Good evening Jonathon. I hope Dave treated you well on your flight?" Kanaya asked, looking at gorgeous as ever. She was a model as well as a student at the school, so it was of small surprise that she looked amazing always.

"Shut up Kanaya. Save your sass for my sister, not for me." Dave said as he walked into the other room with John following, the latter laughing slightly.

"He speaks of me as if I was not here." Rose said, walking from behind, showing herself to have been hidden the entire time.

"Hello Rose." Kanaya said as she walked over and kissed her girlfriend.

"Eridan."

"Yes Feferi?"

"Can you go for al ittle bit. I'm sure Vriska and Terezi need you." Feferi said as she hugged her brother. He smiled slightly before leaving, leaving the house to find Vriska and Terezi arguing at base, their boss watching them.

"What the hell am I supposed to do when you move the asshole out of my range!"

"What happened?" eridan asked.

"Vriska let the target escape."

"Fuck you bitch. The asshole psionic had an accomplice. She teleported him or some shit."

"Teleportation. Speak more on this now child." The boss said, projecting his voice.

"Well, there was a giant burst of life coming from her, after she walked over to him glowing. I was unable to shoot before they vanished."

"Doubt it was teleportation. Might've been an illusion vriska." Terezi said.

"Where you unable to track her Ter?" Eridan asked.

"She was out of my range. Vriska ran them both out, and I am not sure where to look. It takes a lot of work to find a specific mind in this city. It'll take me a few weeks before I can get a chance to track them again."

"Hurry up then. Also bring this other girl. The doctor will want both psionics. You two are now dismissed." The boss said, leaving.

"Fuckin' Kur is a bitch to deal with when he's tired." Eridan said to his friends. The three of them went out to eat that night.

"So tell us about yourself Solluxander." Kanaya said gently, smiling to the newest member of the group.

"Well...I like computers and games." He said, looking away, his arms covered in the long sleeve shirt that Kanaya gave him.

"I see. Karkat if you would please give him the program for the messenger you set up."

"You set up a messenger?" Solluxander asked the shorter of the guys. He growled in response.

"Yes I did. I know how to work a computer." He said.

"Okay sorry man. What language did you use?"

"The easiest of them all python. No one would think to look for a messenger that requires python to run."

"Hehe. true but still funny that I'm guessing the expert programmer uses python."

"I know other languages fucker!" Karkat yelled in anger.

"This will be a truly entertaining night Kanaya." Rose said, looking at the two computer geeks arguing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chatper 3

##hey, just figured would say hi. Well thanks for reading if you like it lol. And tell me what you think?

##And yes I know there will be issues with some people doing drugs and drinking and cutting, so i'm ##sorry if I trigger anyone :(

It had been about a month since Solluxander, or Sollux as he preferred joined the group, and him not having been a member of the group orriginal soon became a surprise as he fitted into the group naturally. He Karkat and John became the best of friends, due to how they acted and bonded over programming, Kanaya's mom Porrim fell in love with him, making him his model and having him do work once a week, which gave him money to buy parts for himself. He was friends with everyone, even Equius, who Dave learned was his ex, and built him that computer he kept. Dave smiled internally as he looked at his boyfriend arguing with Karkat over some code during lunch. School was going by slowly, Dave watching the two nerds sit around at lunch arguing about the code for the game they were making.

"Let's do this Karkat! It'll be easier!"

"No! Fuck no! Fucking hell no!" Karkat yelled. "That is the most moronic shit I've ever heard!"

"How is what moronic?" Kanaya asked, walking over with Rose by her side.

"John fucking idiot Egbert wants to change how the game is supposed to be made!" Karkat yelled.

"All I'm saying is your idea of the client not being able to help the server fight is stupid! Why make it where the client is only a passive support?"

"Because having an almost godlike active support takes the challenge out of the game!" The two continued to yell as Dave talked to his sister.

"How is your new little friend?" Dave asked.

"Sollux seems to have adapted quickly to life in my house. He seems to be okay with my mother's...stubbornness in him working for her." Kanaya said.

"With a figure like how would any man say no." Dave said despite knowing about Sollux's tastes.

"Watch it brother. Don't let Dirk learn you are insinuating that his boyfriend, Sollux's ex, is feminine" Rose said with a smile.

sollux sat there in his new room, playing on his computer, it's holographic displays showing several windows, one having the code that John had sent him a few minutes ago to check out. "okay so he watns to use the network programming of the socket set up to allow the clients to send commands for this game of theirs. Interesting. But why is he using only these if and elif statements, limiting the client's power?" Sollux continued to talk to himself, looking to different displays to see game code he had written before for assistance while also watching his messenger, the fourth monitor watching the news. After a few minutes Sollux minimized the holographics and turned his computer back to the more portable version it was built as, before putting on the now glasses. Moving his glasses into place Sollux walked around the house, seeing Porrim sitting there reading a magazine.

"Hey Sollux. Can I ask you something and you not get upset?"

"sure." Sollux said, surprised by Porrim's sudden gentleness as she asked this.

"Okay. As you know I'm a psionic like my daughter and her friends. But what you don't know is, I knew a few other psionics before we split ways to live our lives. One of those psionics, he reminds me of you, and you two almost share an aura. Are you the son of Mituna?" she asked. Sollux immediately tensed when she asked, shocked that someone knew his dad.

"...yes...he was my dad..." is all he said, visibly shaking as he remembered the accident that took his life. Porrim immediately ran over and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back gently.

"It's alright Sollux. I knew your father. He was an amazing man.I'm sorry about having asked." Porrim said as she left Sollux to get something to drink. _I am not sure what he'd like_ Porrim thought as she worked. Suddenly she threw her head up, sensing some disturbance coming from his aura. _I was only away for ten minutes!_ she thought as she ran through the house, before finding him locked away in the bathroom. "Sollux open this door." She said. She knew exactly what he was doing in there, and wanted to stop him.

"Hey are we going to hang out at the mall today?" John asked. He was curious since he had been looking for stuff to buy Dave.

"Sure. Let's bring Sollux so he can get out of the damn house. Fucking nerd loves being locked up." Karkat said. John noticed something in how he had said that and how he was acting, but chose to not comment, instead letting everyone agree after a few moments of hesitation and then leave later to to get ready and meet up at the mall.

"Hey Sollux, you here?" Karkat asked, looking around for his friend. _where is the douche_ he thought to himself as he walked around.

"Hey kk." Sollux said from behind. Karkat immediately spun around and looked at Sollux, noticing he was wearing his computer glasses from earlier , but also that he was wearing a long sleeve hoodie.

"What happened Sollux?" Karkat asked, seeing the sleeves and how Sollux was standing.

"What do you mean?" Sollux asked confused.

"your arm. Show me." Karkat said, his voice for one of the few rare times being without anger. After a few moments Sollux realized Karkat was worried more than anything and lifted his arm up, showing the trail of new cuts on his forearm. "damnit." Karkat grabbed Sollux's arm quickly and pulled it over to the sink, grabbing a towel.

"What are you doing?"

"Doesn't look like you washed them right. there is disinfectant in the drawer so I'm making sure you don't get an infection...especially how big they are..." Karkat said. After a few minutes that consisted of shock and annoyance from Sollux and Karkat obsessing over making sure Sollux's arm was clean, the pair left, Karkat never letting go of Sollux's arm.

/shut up my otp is solkat lol. and ya sorry about the cut thing, but I am saying this atm from experience,

/ never think to ignore a cut, and not wash it. it might get bad infected okay? please be careful readers.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

##hey guys, should I keep going or should I just end this story? not really sure if anyone likes it so not really sure if should keep it tbh.

John was sitting with Dave, watching as everyone waited for Karkat and Sollux to arrive.

"Hey John. Tell your boyfriend to hurry up already." Dave said, bored with waiting and listening to music, one earbud in his ear, the other one in John's as they listened to Dave's rap.

"If he's my boyfriend why I am sitting with you?" John joked back, getting a punch from Dave. John laughed as he saw Karkat and Sollux running over, Karkat's arm wrapped around Sollux's as they walked together. "You think they're dating that's why they took so long?" John asked, looking at Dave.

"They were taking long, but I think it was more finalizing their abomination." Dave smirked at John's reaction.

"That's sick Dave!" John yelled.

"What's sick John?" Sollux said, lisping slightly as he stood there. Everyone slowly stood up and looked at the two, waiting for an explanation. "Is something wrong?"

"Is it safe to assume that you and Karkat have become a couple?" Kanaya asked, looking at how the two were standing.

"What?" Sollux asked, and then he looked over to his side, remembering that he had Karkat holding his arm the entire time. Sollux quickly thought between divulging his action previously which would ruin their mood, or giving them something to be all cheerful about, so he nodded his head. "Is there a problem if me and him are dating?" Sollux asked, feeling Karkat tighten his grip, almost like he wanted to tell him something.

"None whatsoever. I am just happy to see that he has moved on from the person he used to feel affection for." Kanaya said smiling. Sollux nodded as he walked with Karkat, the latter looking at him.

"Why the fuck did you say that?" Karkat asked.

"Would you rather me show my arm and ruin the mood? Don't worry, I'll make it official later." Sollux said, leaving Karkat unsure as to what the it was. He walked with Sollux, having instead moved to just holding his hand while they followed everyone shopping, stopping themselves at a gaming store with Dave and John.

"Davey!" Sollux jumped as he heard a voice, looking around to see a woman standing there, wearing what looked like a black suit with a white lab coat over it, in her hand was a wine glass, her other one a game. "How are you Davey?"

"hey mom." He said awkwardly, looking at how everyone was looking at him and his mother.

"This is your mom?" John asked, looking at Dave, who began to blush.

"OMG. Is this your boyfriend?!" Dave's mom ran over and hugged John tightly with her free hand, the hand with her wine still in the air. "Hi I'm Roxy. I'm guessing you're Jake's son?"

"Y-ya. How do you my dad?" John asked.

"Pelease. Me and Jakey were bffs during college. And we work together now. Which reminds me!" She said as she handed Dave a game and a few hundred dollars. "There's some money for that game for your brother. I need to go" She said as she left.

"Your mom is...interesting Dave." Sollux said, looking at all the money that she handed him. "you're rich I'm guessing?" He asked.

"Ya..." Dave replied.

"Cool." The rest of the day went by with everyone meeting up and hanging out at random places, talking about what they bought or what they were doing later. Eventually everyone left, with Kanaya Sollux and Karkat leaving back to Kanaya's house.

"So when were you going to divulge that you had a relapse of your self mutilating Sollux?" Kanaya asked. "Though I am still happy to hear that you and Karkat are a couple now." She added.

"Well...I had hoped to never bring it up cause it would ruin everyone's moods, so I lied that me and KK got together..." Sollux said. Kanaya nodded.

"We all knew you had cut going off how you were wearing your shirt and how Karkat was holding your arm before your hand." she looked at her shorter friend. "Karkat, has a habit of trying to make himself a cover for wounds and such." She explained. "We are not bad at you either Sollux, we just wanted to know when you'd tell us." Sollux nodded as the three of them left into the house, before Kanaya left Karkat and Sollux to be together.

"I only walked with you to make sure you told Kanaya." Karkat said as he turned around to leave. Sollux quickly went over though and grabbed Karkat's hand.

"Kk, I have something else I want to make official." Sollux said.

"What?" Karkat asked before he found himself being kissed by Sollux, closing his eyes as he felt the warm touch of the other guy on his lips.

"Want to go out?" Sollux asked. and Karkat stood there for a few minutes, the entire time thinking about what sollux and him, and the other guy from his past.

"...yes" He said after about 10 minutes of waiting there, just thinking to himself of his past. _I'm sorry Eridan, but it's time for me to move you found someone fucking better than me anyways_ Karkat thought as he kissed Sollux again, his new boyfriend

/Solkat has shipped!

/I ship a lot of ships lol, and Erikat is a cute one. but Erifef will always be the best.


End file.
